¡Feliz San Valentín!
by BlackGSS
Summary: Es un día antes de San valentín y justo a expensas de ese día, ambos tienen una fuerte discusión que hace que John se marche de casa el mismo día de San Valentín, ¿será el fin de ambos? ¿qué hará Sherlock para recuperarlo? ¿hará algo? [Pareja no establecida] [Johnlock]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Esta historia es del San Valentín pasado que deseaba poner por aquí para que la leyéseis, que esto no significa que no vaya a haber historia del próximo San Valentín eh? ;)**_

_**Es cortita y la subiré entera en un par de capítulos.**_

_**Disfruten!**_

* * *

Paseaba por la calle tranquilamente con las manos guarecidas en sus bolsillos dejando que esa suave brisa meciese con suavidad sus rizos color carbón mientras mantenía la cabeza bien erguida y caminaba por las calles londinenses sin ningún motivo ni rumbo en especial, no iba camino de ningún sitio si no que necesitaba airear su mente un poco y gracias a algo no había mucha gente por las calles… ¿Qué pasaría?

Una tienda de regalos quedó a su derecha y echó un vistazo sin interés ninguno, todo estaba lleno de globos de corazones, tarjetas con dedicatorias, bombones, todo decorado con motivos amorosos… y encima del escaparate un pequeño papelito que ponía: ¡Feliz San Valentín! Y un papelito que indicaba un 1 indicando que faltaba un día. Abrió los ojos un poco más momentáneamente, ya entendía por qué no había nadie, todos estarían comprando sus regalos para demostrar estúpidamente ese amor que se tienen entre una pareja, eso según le habían explicado sobre esa "festividad", pero a él le parecía una auténtica bobada –como otras muchas fiestas-.  
San Valentín solo era un truco comercial para vender el doble o incluso el triple en unas semanas, pero no entendía como la gente podía sentir tanto amor por alguien como para ello, bueno, directamente, no entendía cómo podían sentir un sentimiento tan inútil como el amor, no servía para absolutamente para nada, solo daba –según sus observaciones en el resto y en John el primero- quebraderos de cabeza, angustia de saber si uno sería correspondido o no, tarde o temprano dolor y tristeza… Todos sentimientos inútiles e inservibles, y encima de todo, el amor tenía un día festivo para celebrarlo… ¿Qué había que celebrar? ¿Perder la cabeza por alguien sin si quiera poder pensar en cordura o solo en ti? Patético y una pérdida de tiempo, así estaba la gente, bueno, en verdad nunca podrían llegar a él, él era un genio y tenía el gran don de la mente y además carecer de sentimiento o instintos sensitivos de ese tipo le ayudaban, aunque realmente no carecía de ellos, si no que había aprendido a controlarlos totalmente a diferencia de la gente normal que se dejaba guiar por ellos.

Observó un par de veces más la tienda y continuó caminando con ese pensamiento sobre el amor y los sentimientos y nada ni nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de idea acerca de ellos.

-¡Sherlock!- Alguien lo llamó a su espalda dándole un toque en esta y haciendo que se girase para encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí John?- Preguntó tranquilamente aunque no se esperaba verlo por aquí, lo observó un momento al ponerse levemente nervioso y con una bolsa en la mano solo podía significar una cosa…- Oh, ya entiendo.- Añadió antes de que contestase, una nueva novia.

- Sí, bueno.- Contestó nervioso y con los colores levemente subidos escondiendo el paquete.- ¿Mañana celebrarás…?- Comenzó a preguntar pero carraspeó para no terminar la pregunta.- Nada, déjalo.

- No John, ¿me ves a mí con cara de sentir amor por alguien?- Ironizó rodando los ojos y fijándonos en él de nuevo, realmente… Parpadeó seguidamente apartando un pensamiento.

- Ya…- Murmuró John apartando la mirada.- Nos vemos en casa para cenar.- Se despidió rápidamente y se marchó sin más perdiéndose al fondo de la gran calle.

El detective asesor se quedó mirando fijamente por dónde se marchaba el rubio y el camino que hacía… Siempre había oído hablar del problema que solían tener sobre confundir el amor con el carió, pero nunca lo había experimentado –evidentemente-. Pero cuando pensaba en todo lo que John había pasado y vivido por él y aun así estaba a su lado, le había pensar que sí que empezaba a sentir, quizás no de la forma mundana, de una forma tan pasional y disparatada, pero él que se basaba en hechos, observaciones, datos y la más absoluta verdad, no podía decir que John fuese como el resto, quisiera o no, lo aceptase o no, en contra de todo sus principios, pero era la verdad y mentirse a sí mismo sería un disparate, ya que haría lo que la gente normal… Y como él no era normal, ignoraría el sentimiento.

No se había dado cuenta que había echado a andar por las calles de un lado a otro entre la muchedumbre que había aparecido de repente de la nada, dejando que ellos le guiasen… Pero no podía dejar ahora mismo de darle vueltas a ese tema… Y empezó una conversación mental con sí mismo.

¿Por qué no? Porque no quiero poner en peligro a John. Siempre lo pones. Pero no sería lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Tendría total dependencia de él, no podría soportar que le pasase ni lo más mínimo y estaría más pendiente de él que del caso, asesino o lo que estuviéramos haciendo, por lo que no podría hacer bien las cosas. ¿Sientes algo? … Sí. No puedes sentirlo. Lo sé. Pues detente, ignóralo. Me cuesta demasiado, pero lo intentaré. No lo intentes, hazlo, si intentas no lo consigues porque tienes la oportunidad de fallar, tienes que proponerte hacerlo, no intentarlo. Soy tu, ya lo sé. Pues no lo parece. Lo siento. ¿Por qué? Esto no debería de haber ocurrido. Rectifica. ¿Será lo mejor? Sí. ¿John siente algo por mí? Sí, lo sabes. ¿Y esa novia a la que le iba a dar un regalo? Te quiere, lo sabes. Entonces he de ignorar esto. Bienvenido de nuevo. Gracias

Volvió a la consciencia total de su palacio mental y siguió andando ahora con rumbo fijo, empezaba a estar cansado y a tener hambre, y por fin, había llegado a la conclusión de que John no podría ser más que un amigo… Su único amigo.

Abrió la puerta del piso y siguió su ritual al entrar en su casa: Abrir la puerta, escuchar quién hay, quitarse la bufanda, después la gabardina, asomarse al salón y si hay alguien ver qué está haciendo. John se encontraba terminando la cena y poniéndola en ambos cuencos: sopa.

- Justo para la cena.- Le saludó cogiendo los dos cuencos y tendiéndole el suyo.

- Siempre llego a tiempo.- Se alagó cogiéndolo junto con una cuchara metálica y se sentó en el sofá ante un suspiro cansado de John.  
Comenzaron a cenar en silencio, solo escuchando las noticias del televisor que lo rompía, ni John sabía que decir ni Sherlock quería agravar la situación y que algo cambiase.

- Últimamente te veo muy susceptible.- Comentó Sherlock terminando su cena y recostándose en su sillón, llamando la atención de John.

- ¿Yo?- Preguntó sorprendido levantando la cabeza hacia él.- Impresión tuya.- Contestó llevando ambos cuencos hacia la cocina, dándole la espalda momentáneamente a Sherlock.

- ¿Quieres que empiece a darte pruebas de esa impresión?- Retó a John con el ceño levemente fruncido y una ceja levantada, odiaba que le dijera que eran impresiones suyas.

- No Sherlock, no empieces.- Respondió tajantemente lavando ambos cuencos rápidamente.

- Pues entonces deja de dudar de mi mente y que tengo "impresiones".- Le indicó cortante cruzando las piernas y alzando la cabeza en gesto de superioridad, sentía portarse a veces de esa forma con John, pero le había dado motivos y ahora mismo, más que nunca, era necesario.

- Ni que fueras el mayor sabio de este mundo.- Recriminó a Sherlock, mintiendo.

- Más que el resto de mentes patéticas y normales como la tuya.- Respondió a ese ataque con otro aún mejor, estaba ya especializado en responderlos, pero aquello se descontrolaría en algún momento en que ambos uno de los dos estallase.

- ¡No tienes remedio!- Comenzó a alterarse dejando bruscamente los cuencos en un armario superior.

- ¿Yo? Siempre empiezas tú.- Aclaró cogiendo el mando de la tele como si nada.

- ¡Porque no me tienes nada de respeto! ¡Solo pido un poco! Le echó en cara enfadado.

- ¿Me tienes tú acaso algún respeto? Sé sincero por amor de Dios John, y deja de tratar que no lo soy, porque lo soy y lo sabes, ¡Soy un genio! Se levantó del sofá gesticulando mucho, moviendo la cabeza y hablando demasiado rápido.- Solo diría eso alguien como el resto, alguien que envidia mi coeficiente intelectual, mi don y mis habilidades superiores.- Continuó dejándolo –o tratando de hacerlo- por los suelos.

- Vete a la mierda Sherlock, sé sincero tú también, no habrías salido de muchas si no fuera por mí, como con el taxista ese loco, admítelo de una vez maldita sea.- Contestó enfrentándole esta vez muy cerca suya.

- Soy Sherlock Holmes, el único detective asesor, no necesito a nadie, no tengo amigos, ni los necesito, me he bastado y me he sobrado todo este tiempo sin ti en las mismas condiciones de peligro.- Dijo sin ningún tipo de tapujo aunque tranquilo y serio dejando a John tocado, después de todo no creía lo que le estaba diciendo, había llegado a su límite.

- Pues sigue necesitándote a ti solo, ya estoy harto y cansado, me voy.- Sentenció con cara de asco pero neutra, sin poder expresar nada, dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

_- Pues sigue necesitándote a ti solo, ya estoy harto y cansado, me voy.- Sentenció con cara de asco pero neutra, sin poder expresar nada, dio media vuelta y se metió en su habitación dando un portazo._

* * *

Sherlock se quedó perplejo mirando en la dirección den la que John se había marchado y lo que habían dicho ambos… Maldita sea, no se creía que fuese a perder a John por una conversación, no podía ser, has vivido años sin él, no te pasará nada… Y era cierto, todo volvería a ser como antes de que John apareciese pero es que nadie e había hecho… Se cortó ese pensamiento.

- Es lo mejor.- Susurró levemente volviendo para su sofá y tomando el portátil para distraerse, sabía que no lo era, que no sería lo mismo, que lo necesitaría, que los casos ya no serían iguales sin él dando la tabarra por la seguridad pero también por la adrenalina, pero no podía echar marcha atrás… Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, se revolvió en la cama quedándose boca arriba mirando fijamente el techo, no había podido dormir apenas ni si quiera a base de tranquilizantes, había estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la mente sobre el tema...  
Echó el aire levemente por la nariz y se sentó en la cama, pasándose una mano por la cara y sus despeinados e indomables rizos, apenas se había peinado a lo largo de su vida. Metió los pies en sus zapatillas y salió de su habitación cansado hacia la cocina, ya hablaría con John y arreglaría las cosas como normalmente hacía, aunque podría ser qué...

Algo le hizo cortar su red de pensamientos, una bonita bolsa que recordaba perfectamente haber visto antes se hallaba encima de la encimera, se mantuvo en silencio, pero no, estaba solo, no se oía nada más aparte de su respiración. Se acercó a la bolsa y la observó con detenimiento, recordando que era la bolsa del regalo de John a su novia o a alguna mujer especial, y encima que se iba se le olvidaba algo así, mira que era despistado... La revisó unos segundos más y descubrió una pequeña tarjeta colgada del asa de la bolsa que ponía: feliz San Valentín, Hoy es un día cualquiera que en tu compañía lo hace especial. Analizó la tarjeta y se dio cuenta que las únicas letras en mayúscula eran... Formaban... No podía creérselo: SH.

Dudó un momento en qué hacer, se quedó en un grado de shock momentáneo... El regalo que había comprado antes de la pelea era... Todo lo que le había dicho y hecho... No pudo reaccionar y se quedó varios minutos enfrente de la bolsa, sin emitir sonido alguno, sin moverse, algo lo recorría por dentro que no sabía lo que era. Tomó dubitativo la bolsa y sacó un regalo envuelto en papel de regalo verde con puntos dorados, seguía sin estar seguro de si abrirlo o no, por un lado se sentía excitado pero por otro lado... ¿Y si no fuese para él y solo una mera coincidencia que solo esas letras estuvieran en mayúscula? Bufó para dejar de pensar en tonterías, John era muy cuidadoso con la ortografía así que era imposible que no pusiera la primera letra en mayúscula si no era para algo, tomó aire y abrió con cuidado el regalo.

Su rostro se endulzó sin que él pudiera evitarlo, era una bufanda, una nueva, ya que la tenía algo estropeado y tenía que comprarse una... Y por primera vez creyó sentir algo, y ese sentimiento era de culpabilidad y la nota que había dentro del paquete no ayudó: No sabía qué comprarte sabiondo, espero que esto esté bien... Hazme caso y pruébatela.

Todo eso lo había hecho antes de la discusión, al igual que la tarjeta debido a la tinta que no era escrita de hoy... No entendía como había podido ser tan imbécil. Le hizo caso tomando la bufanda y notó algo rígido en lo que parecía estar enrollada, frunció el ceño extrañado levantando una ceja y desenrolló dicha prenda dejándola encima de la encimera, estando a punto de venirse abajo, era un marco en el que salían en una foto ambos, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, fue de cuando resolvieron el caso del perro gigante de Barkerville, la foto para la prensa que les hicieron en la que salían juntos medio sonriendo.

Finalmente había reconocido ese sentimiento que le revolvía por dentro y es que la culpa por primera vez apareció en él... John había hecho todo esto por él... No había otra persona en su vida sino él, después de dejarlo en ridículo tantas veces, de aprovecharse de él cuando quería... le acababa de demostrar que John le... Que John le...

Dejó el marco en la encimera y apoyó ambas manos en el filo de esta, sosteniéndose momentáneamente en esa posición con la cabeza gacha, se encontraba sin fuerzas, confuso, no entendía que le estaba pasando, porqué le afectaba tanto el simple hecho de que John...

Trató de pensar en claro pero no podía, abrió el frigorífico y buscó la leche, encontrándose con un post-it que decía: "Sé que aquí me leerás, me he ido, a la hora de comer volveré a por mis cosas". Se quedó de nuevo perplejo mirando la nota y reaccionó cerrando la puerta de este violentamente, no podía estar pasándole justamente eso a él.

- No puede ser...- Susurró con rabia, nerviosismo e impotencia, estaba seguro que no quería perder a John, no de esa forma y no después de... eso.

* * *

_Continuación..._


	3. Chapter 3

_- No puede ser...- Susurró con rabia, nerviosismo e impotencia, estaba seguro que no quería perder a John, no de esa forma y no después de... eso._

* * *

Por mucho que su mente, su razón y todos sus principios no quisieran aceptarlo, ni él mismo, sentía algo por él, no sabía el qué, nunca había sentido nada, pero parecía ser mucho más que simple aprecio, creía necesitarlo.  
Se precipitó contra el abrigo y cogió su bufanda antigua en ademán de colocársela como siempre, pero la dejó en la cómoda de la entrada y se colocó a que John le acababa de regalar, mirando por última vez el marco que colocó debidamente encima de un mueble del salón y saliendo por la puerta.

- Sherlock Holmes siempre se sale con la suya.- Susurró para sí mismo saliendo por el portal y subiéndose el cuello de la gabardina estirando la cabeza aún más, parecía tranquilo y sereno pero estaba nervioso e intranquilo, aunque sabía –como siempre- que tenía razón.

Las parejas iban cogidas de la mano por las calles, juntos, besándose, dando amor tanto uno como otro… Seguía sin encontrar sentido a ello, pese a todo, ¿de qué sirve? Sonrió interiormente y continuó andando.

Él no estaría con John así.

No irían de la mano por sentir amor si no por correr perseguidos o persiguiendo pero con el mismo sentimiento.  
No dirían que están "juntos", sino que estaban unidos y que cada uno pensara lo que quisiera.  
No estarían todo el día deseosos del otro, sino que bastaría con poco.  
No estarían siempre encima, con saber que estaba a su lado el otro perfecto.  
No era cualquier persona, era John.

La calle abarrotada de gente aún estaba igual, solo que ahora eran parejas y parejas y gente con caras largas y mirando recelosas a los que pasaban acaramelados.

No sabía qué podría comprarle a John que fuese especial y demostrarle realmente que le importa, pero nunca había comprado nada a nadie y no tenía ni la más remota idea, ninguna, que le orientase a qué podría comprarle… La tienda de regalos fue desechada automáticamente, no iba a regalarle bombones o unas rosas por amor de Dios.

Resopló cansado, tenía poco tiempo para elegir algo o no llegaría a tiempo para pillarlo en casa y ahí sí que lo perdería. Continuó andando mirando de lado a lado los escaparates echando un vistazo, pero después de buscar y no encontrar nada, se detuvo frente a uno de ellos, maravillado, no era su estilo pero sí el de John y además sería perfecto… Y sin dudar un segundo, entró a comprarlo.  
Sherlock se hallaba tratando de mantener las formas mientras esperaba a John, había dejado una bolsa elegante azul marino y negra junto al sofá donde estaba sentado, escondido el regalo a la vista de John cuando viniese, los nervios hacían amagos de aparecer, pero Sherlock los cortaba a raja tabla, siempre lo había hecho y ahora se mostraba sereno y tranquilo, solo era hablar con él y todo volvería a ser igual… Bueno, igual…

- ¿Sherlock?- Preguntó la voz masculina a la que esperaba: John.

- ¿Quién si no?- Lo saludó como si nada leyendo el periódico, haciendo el rubio una mueca.

- Vengo a por mis cosas.- Explicó de camino a su cuarto sin quitarse si quiera el abrigo.

- ¿No me digas? No podía ni suponerlo después de la nota en la leche, muy maduro por tu parte John.- Se rio levemente de él aunque sin variar la expresión de su cara para terminar criticándolo.

- Así no tratarías de convencerme de que me quedase y nos hubiéramos ahorrado una conversación.- Contestó empacando su ropa necesaria para un par de días y ya volvería a por el resto cuando no estuviera Sherlock.

- ¿Convencerte de que te quedes? ¿Para qué? Te vuelves a equivocar.- Contrarrestó con gran indiferencia y serenidad.

- Me voy.- Respondió con desgana y pena, él pensaba que le pediría que se quedase, que le importaba algo después de todo…

- Que te vaya bien.- Rodó los ojos sin apartarlos del periódico mientras John se dirigía con una pequeña maleta hacia la puerta, dejando con tristeza las lleves del piso en la cómoda de la entrada.

Ahora o nunca.

- John, te olvidas de algo.- Lo llamó rápidamente antes de que se fuera totalmente por la puerta.

* * *

_Última continuación..._


	4. Chapter 4

_- John, te olvidas de algo.- Lo llamó rápidamente antes de que se fuera totalmente por la puerta._

* * *

- ¿El qué?- Preguntó retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta.

- Un libro que tenías por aquí leyendo.- Respondió volviéndose hacia el lado donde estaba la bolsa con el regalo.

- Ah… Gracias.- Agradeció secamente carraspeando.

- ¿Vas a celebrar San Valentín con alguien?- Le preguntó agachado haciendo como si buscase el libro.

- Emmm… No.- No sabía qué venía esa pregunta pero bueno, le daba igual.

- Eso me ofende.- Replicó Sherlock dejando extrañado a John.- Feliz San Valentín John.- Le felicitó levantándose con la bolsa en una mano, tendiéndosela, dejando al rubio totalmente perplejo y sorprendido aunque en parte muy emocionado, sin poder reaccionar.

- ¿P… Por… Por qué?- Tartamudeó John sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer, se esperaba cualquier cosa, hasta que le apuntara con una pistola, pero eso no.

- ¿Tú que crees?- Ironizó con una ceja alzada.- Ten, ábrelo.- Le indicó con una leve y fugaz semisonrisa, a la cual asintió y tomó temerosamente nervioso la bolsa sin poder parar de pensar si se estaría burlando de él.

Cogió el regalo de su interior, era blandito y estaba en vuelto de un papel especial con una solapa donde se metía dentro el regalo, lo abrió ante los ojos espectantes de Sherlock, no sabían quién estaba más nervioso de los dos, ¿y si era algo viscoso lo que había envuelto? Armándose de valor metió la mano dentro y tocó algo que le era familiar al tacto y cuando vio lo que era estuvo a punto de saltar a los brazos de Sherlock.

- Es la chaqueta que llevabas la primera vez que nos conocimos, hacía mucho que no te la ponías y supuse que estaría ya muy vieja para ponértela.- Explicó tranquilamente con un tono algo endulzado a su tono habitual.

- Sherlock…- Murmuró viéndose en sus ojos que estaba maravillado y emocionado, seguía sin creérselo, se había fijado tanto en él para sacar esas conclusiones.- Gracias…- Agradeció con las mejillas ya totalmente encendidas.

- Gracias a ti John, te dejaste aquí la bolsa esa…- Devolvió el agradecimiento moviendo la bufanda que le había regalado.

- Se me había olvidado aquí y…- Se excusó muy avergonzado apartando la mirada hacia la derecha, pudiendo ver que había colocado encima de un mueble el marco de fotos que le había regalado.

- Me gusta esa foto.- Comentó Sherlock mirando el marco junto a John y volviéndose hacia él.- Habrán más.- Prometió tomando con una de sus manos la barbilla del rubio, levantándole la cara hacia él, fijando sus ojos de hielo serios frente a los ardientes y tímidos ojos de John.- Perdóname por todo John, fui muy injusto contigo.- Acercó suavemente su cara a la del rubio mientras a este el corazón le latía vertiginosamente y posó sus labios suavemente en los suyos, manteniendo el beso unos segundos, se separó levemente y volvió a besarlo, no quería pensar, quería a John, algo le decía que lo quería aunque no supiese que era eso y su mente ahora mismo no podría hacer nada.

- Quédate John.- Le pidió separándose levemente de sus labios por un momento mientras el rubio se había aferrado a su camisa y él mismo a su nuca.

- ¿Quién es el que ahora dice obviedades?- Bromeó como pudo con las mejillas aún como tomates.

- Idiota.- Le "insultó" como molesto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pero…- Comenzó a decir John pero Sherlock lo interrumpió.

- Pero te quiero.- Completó la frase rompiendo sus barreras, sintiendo por fin algo por alguien y volviendo a besarlo, dejándolo entre boquiabierto, feliz, sorprendido y avergonzado.

- Y yo…- Murmuró un poco más bajo esbozando una cálida pero tímida sonrisa que irradió de bienestar a Sherlock, lo había conseguido.

- ¿Te apetece comer?- Preguntó el detective asesor rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

- Eh… Sí, sí, claro.- Le costó hablar al tener su cara tan cerca y mirándole de esa forma que siempre le erizaba los pelos de la nuca y a la vez le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

Lo besó de nuevo poniendo su mano en la nuca de John y con el otro brazo lo atraía hacia sí, no entendía que le ocurría, ambos se separaron jadeando por la velocidad en que palpitaban ambos corazones junto con las respiraciones agitadas.

- ¿V… Vamos a… Comer?- Recordó medio jadeante un John que irradiaba felicidad.

- No te dije qué, quería comer de esto.- Recalcó acercando su cara a la suya cada sílaba que pronunciaba un poco más hasta sentir su aliento en el cuello y lo besó fugazmente riéndose en voz baja.

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Se estresó John soltándose de la camisa de Sherlock.- ¡¿Por qué eres la única persona que puede decir cualquier cosa como si nada diablos?!- Más que preguntó se quejó, demonios, ¿cómo podía no sentir vergüenza?

- Será por eso que me quieres.- Contestó cogiendo la gabardina y se recolocó la bufanda de espaldas a John con una pizca de felicidad en el rostro.

- ¡Espera un momento!- Le pidió John apurado corriendo a su habitación.

Jamás hubiera creído sentir eso de ninguna forma.  
O eran sus mejillas cuando se pintaban de un rojo fuerte o sus ojos, pero le encantaba.  
Hecho, hecho estaba y nunca había estado tan seguro e inseguro a la vez.  
No iba a dejarlo ir nunca, ahora era hora de velar por ambos y no por él solo.

- ¡Ya estoy!- Apareció de nuevo haciendo que Sherlock dejase de pensar y le mirara, convirtiéndose al instante en una pequeña expresión dulzona, se había puesto el jersey que le acababa de regalar.- ¿Qué tal me está?- Preguntó rápidamente acercándose al detective y sonriendo anchamente con esas mejillas aún pintadas.

- A ti todo te queda bien.- Aseguró besando su frente y sonriendo muy tenuemente, encendiendo totalmente las mejillas realmente humanas del rubio.- Vamos.- Le apremió dándole la mano y sacándolo fuera del bloque medio arrastras.

- ¡¿Por qué corremos?!- Se extrañó John que iba medio corriendo por la calle solo para ir a comer.

- Tengo reservado para 2 en 10 minutos.- Contestó sin soltarle la mano.

- ¡¿Qué ya habías reservado?!- Se sorprendió John abriendo los ojos como platos, lo de este hombre no era normal.- ¿Cómo sabías que yo te…?

- Era evidente, además, yo también llevo viendo que sentía algo desde hace un tiempo.- Dijo de pasado intentando no hacer hincapié en sentimientos.

- Sherlock… Gracias por quererme…- Susurró tenuemente derramando una lágrima que fue a parar en sus manos aferradas, haciendo que Sherlock se detuviese y al girarse y verlo con un par de lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas lo abrazó aunque no le gustase tanto el contacto.

* * *

_FIN! _

_Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño y cortito fic! _

_Y también espero vuestras opiniones de qué os han parecido ambos! :3_


End file.
